onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pandaman
Article Grading Information: Grading history (please do not edit): *The article was assessed and graded A on 02/02/07 by Angel Emfrbl. Reason: Article seems to follow all of the required details for Rank A. Cameo I found pandaman on manga 502 "The tenryuubito affair" page 3, right in front of franky, but I can't find a better quality to post the image, can someone do it?--Thenewjericho 00:50, 15 October 2008 (UTC) (yeah my english sucks) Just put it in. Sables 14:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Pandawoman In chapter 520 on page 11, there is a Pandawoman in the audience! click the link and see for yourselves http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/520/11/, there is even a caption saying so. (location hint: she is sitting directly to the side of the last speech bubble in the third panel) :Aye, she has been in the manga for about 3 chapters now in the audience of that arena somewhere. But the note your referring to was added by the scanalators; its not there in the Japanese version. Why they've decided to suddenly note her appearance is a wonder. Still, lets wait for the SBS to catch up with this so Oda can note more on the matter. One-Winged Hawk 12:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Think we can now count her as offical; Though she might now be called Pandawoman, we're stuck with it I suppose until otherwise stated. One-Winged Hawk 12:33, 4 December 2008 (UTC) : : :god i hate indentions on wiki, makes it a million times harder to skim information, anyway onto business. in the amazon lilly island episodes there is a female amazon with the famous pandaman head in a fair amount of shots. most easily spotted during the bath scenes at the river and in the colleseum when they are talking about the combat training. do we count this as pandaman viewings that like many others have been altered to fit the zone or as a pandawoman character? also what is bartholomew Kuma's stance in regards to pandaman? when i first saw him i had to convince several friends that Kuma can't be pandaman as cannon pandaman has no active role. yet there is no denying his panda liek apperance Impel Down Can we stop doing that, adding Impel Down to the pandaman and impel down list. His appearance in Impel Down was no different to his other appearances, in fact he was seen on level 4 and was listed on level 5. One-Winged Hawk 14:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I found pandaman on anime his watching the fight of Ace and Smoker in Episode 95. Somebody can you look for it an upload it. There is no need to do that, since the purpose of the gallery is to show some examples, otherwise there will be tons of images of him. But you can add that information as a trivia in Episode 95. List Would it be possible to create a text list of ALL his appearances instead of a limited list of pictures, this isn't wikipedia, it is a one-piece focused wiki. SimAnt 19:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I would actually really like that (maybe a scrollbox titled List of appearances), but it will be difficult to find his every appearance considering that you would have to check over 1000 episodes/chapters. 19:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) It's just that there are a 625 appearances to find. That's a lot. There should be more pics, but not every single one of them. 20:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Does stuff like count as an appearance? SimAnt 21:51, July 9, 2011 (UTC) That looks more like Doskoi Panda, but yes. It is an easter egg in the anime as well. 23:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't really think a COMPLETE list will work here... instead of that why don't simply note his appearance in the chapter/episode? And for the gallery, maybe get a little more of them (they are 9, let's say 12 so they will be 3 rows), but it's impossible to add EVERY picture of him (I don't think you intended to do this, though). It would be good to start a little list to say the chapter and the page. Well we cant with pictures cause they will be too many. But it would be cool to just write where he can be found. 23:27, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Pandaman First Appearance Ok so i saw that the wikia says that Pandaman's first appearance was on episode 16. However I noticed that in episode 4 Past! The Red-haired Shanks Appears! there is a panda canon ball or something like that floating on the water. It appears just after the opening ends, while the episode title shows up. Here is the picture: http://i911.photobucket.com/albums/ac312/Doollyfall/PANDAMANFIRSTTIME2.png Format Hey guys. This page, as you all can tell, is formatted very differently than other character pages. What is the opinion on rewriting this page in a format where Pandaman would be treated like any other character, with the respective sections? He has had more normal roles recently (namely Impel Down) that give him a character role. It would take time, but summer is approaching, meaning many if us will have a lot more time.Montblanc Noland (talk) 18:48, May 24, 2014 (UTC)